And Now Our Lives Begin
by BarbleeHeartie71
Summary: Two months ago, Jack returned to Hope Valley on a break from the troubles in the Northern Territories ready to marry her. Now, the troubles are over and Jack returns just before Christmas, ready for his life with Elizabeth to begin.


It was December 22, closing in on midnight as Jack returned to Hope Valley. He was so anxious to see Elizabeth, his beautiful wife that he rode day and night to get home. He couldn't wait to finally start their life together. He had returned in October on furlough and they had gotten married. They spent five glorious days together before he had to return north. Now the troubles were finally over and he could return to his post in Hope Valley and to his Sweetheart. He had been remembering their wedding and honeymoon his entire ride back. He recalled how he had sent a telegram to Abigail when he stopped in the first town that had telegraph service. He asked her to quietly organize a wedding for him. He knew he could trust her not to say anything to the town gossips, namely Rosemary. He hadn't wanted to wait any longer even with him having to return and from her letters to him, he knew she felt the same. He came up with the idea because in her last letter when she had mentioned that her dress was finished. She also said that her engagement to him had not been received warmly by her family. She knew they would not be coming so he hoped she would be receptive to the idea of marrying the day after he arrived.

 **Two and a half months earlier**

Jack got back to town right around the time Elizabeth would be dismissing school. He made sure to keep out of sight until the children were gone. He didn't want anyone to see him until he had the chance to surprise Elizabeth. The school house was just coming into site when he saw the children running down the steps, happy that is was Friday afternoon. As soon as the last child was out of sight, Jack urged his horse forward until he was at the stairs. He had just jumped off his horse and was about to climb the steps when the most beautiful vision appeared in front of him, his sweet Elizabeth. "You are more beautiful than I remembered" He whispered to her, just loud enough for her to hear.

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. She closed her eyes and opened them again, not believing what she was seeing. "Jack? Is that really you?" She ran down the steps and into his waiting arms, dropping her basket. They kissed for what seemed like hours before they parted, then they stared into each other's eyes.

Jack grabbed her hand and started up the steps. "Let's go inside. I want to be alone with you and talk about something very important. I don't want to take the chance that we will be seen because then we won't get any time together." She nodded, tears of joy streaming down her face. Jack wiped them away then they went into the school and sat down. He pulled her into his arms again and they just held each other, relishing in the moment.

"I'm so happy you're home, Jack."

"I am too. Elizabeth, Sweetheart, I have something I want to discuss with you." He suddenly became nervous. Maybe she wouldn't be receptive to the idea of getting married right away. He closed his eyes for a minute then opened them to see her staring at him with an encouraging look on her face, as if trying to ease his anxiety. "I don't know why I am scared to bring this up but…" He trailed off as a lump formed in his throat, making it difficult and his hands began to shake. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt.

Elizabeth but her hand on top of his to steady them. "You want to ask me if I would marry you as soon as possible."

Jack was shocked that she guessed what he was going to say. "How did you know I wanted to ask that?"

She smiled at him and it lit up her entire face. "It's something I have been thinking about since I got the letter back from my parents. Why should we wait if they won't come to the wedding and support me and my choices? I have all the family I need right here. Abigail is like an older sister to me, so much more than Viola. I have already talked to Bill and asked him if he would give me away. He was so touched that he cried. We have so many friends here that care for us so much that the church will be full of love. The only person missing will be your mother, Tom and Julie. I'm fine with that if you are."

"I would miss them, sure but I really want our life together to begin. We have waited too long and one thing I have realized since I have been up North is that life is too short. Even if it may seem selfish, there are times we need to put ourselves first."

Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him again. "I agree and maybe after you are home for good, we can invite them to Hope Valley for a quiet family celebration."

Jack once again sat in shock. "How do you know that I am not home for good now? Did you pick up the talent of mind reading while I have been away?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, Rosemary showed me how to read her magic ball." She joked, referring to the carnival they had earlier that year. Jack grinned at her. "Seriously, I just had a feeling when you said you didn't want anyone to see you. You want to have as much alone time as you can get with me. Then when you said you had something to talk to me about but were so nervous to discuss it, I knew. You have to go back soon but you want to have the wedding right away so we can have as much of a honeymoon as we can."

"It's scary how you seem to know what I am thinking." He grinned at her. "I love you so much!" He kissed her once again, slow and passionate, as if he was giving her a taste of what was to come in their marriage. A soft moan escaped from the back of her throat that caused him to deepen his kiss. When they finally parted, he took her hand in his. 'It's a good thing the wedding is planned for tomorrow. I don't think I could wait much longer for you to be my wife."

"Tomorrow? How can it be tomorrow? There is so much to….." She trailed off as he kissed her again.

"You don't have anything to plan, my Sweet Elizabeth. I sent Abigail a telegram on my way home and asked her to arrange everything for me. All you need to do is put on your dress and meet me at this very building tomorrow at noon."

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! Tomorrow at this time I will be Mrs. Jack Thornton." She snuggled into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and wondering what it will feel like tomorrow night. "Thank you for suggesting to Abigail to get things set up. I had a feeling she was keeping something from me. Now I know what it is."

Jack held her close, getting more excited by the minute that she was happy with his plans. He found himself wishing that time would go faster but also slow down. He wanted to remember everything about the next few days. They stayed at the school house, just talking and holding each other, with a few kisses in between for a couple of more hours, then they went into town to have something to eat at Abigail's. Once their friends and neighbors saw that Jack had returned, they let everyone know about the wedding the next day. People were so excited for them, even Rosemary who was initially mad that Abigail didn't tell her about Jack's plans or asked her to help. To make up for it, Elizabeth asked Rosemary to help her get ready, including helping her with makeup and her hair. At 9pm that night, Jack and Elizabeth separated for the evening, so both of them could try and sleep before their big day.

The wedding was everything he had hoped for. Elizabeth was absolutely breathtaking in her gown. He had never seen her look so beautiful. It was cream colored with lace and he later discovered had buttons that looked like roses trailing down her back. He could hardly stand still at the front of the church as Bill walked her down the aisle. When she was finally beside him, he took her hand and with his other, wiped tears from his eyes as the moment he had long since waited for was finally here. Both confessed that they did not remember the ceremony until Frank had told Jack he could kiss the bride. They were quite anxious to be alone but Abigail had put together a reception for them complete with a wedding cake.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack was finally carrying Elizabeth over the threshold of the row house. It would be theirs for the time being until Jack was home for good and could build them a house on the land he purchased. Jack carried his new wife up the stairs then set her down on her feet in the bedroom. He gently cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, slow at first but growing in intensity. The moment they had both been waiting for was finally here and they were both nervous. This was the first time for both of them and they wanted to make sure the experience was pleasurable for the other. After several minutes and deep passionate kisses, Jack helped her with her dress, amazed at how many buttons were on it. Then she slipped into the bathroom to change into something special for the night.

While Elizabeth was freshening up, Jack started to pace the bedroom. He was so nervous. He loved her so much and couldn't wait to make love to her but he was also scared. He knew they needed to take their time with each other on this special night but a part of him was afraid his emotions would get the better of him and he would rush things. He suddenly stopped pacing and walked over to the bed to get it ready. He needed to keep busy so he could try and forget his nerves. He pulled down the quilt and sheets, fluffed the pillows then sat on the bed to remove his shoes. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his sleeves, pushing them up his arms. He was about to take his belt off when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned and couldn't believe his eyes. Elizabeth, his Sweetheart, was even more beautiful than she was in her wedding gown. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown that he was sure was made of silk or satin that was covered in lace and fell to just above her knees. It shimmied on her body as she slowly walked towards him and fit her curves beautifully. He swallowed hard and tried to make himself talk. All he could do was walk towards her; as soon as she was within reach, he gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her, with such passion it left them both breathless. He picked her up and carried her to bed, where they spent the night loving each other like they never had before.

 **Present Day**

He was brought out of his thoughts as he reached the main street in Hope Valley. Given the late hour, no one was out, which was good for him as he didn't want to see anyone except Elizabeth. He rode to the livery and got his horse settled, then grabbed his bag and ran towards the row houses. He slowed his pace as he reached what would now be his home. He noticed the lights were on in the bedroom. His heart began beating faster as he realized she might still be up, unless she fell asleep reading, which she has been known to do. He couldn't wait to get in the house and run upstairs to her but he decided he should move quietly. He didn't want to startle her and make her think the house had been broken into.

As quietly as he could, he made his way upstairs and opened the bedroom door. His breath caught in his chest as he saw her lying under the covers in bed with a book on her lap. Just as he thought she had fallen asleep reading and looked so beautiful. There was something about her that glowed. He made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed, then he returned to his love. He gently removed the book from her hands, and closed it. Before he put it down, he decided to take a look at it. His heart started pounding faster than before as he realized it was the pregnancy book she had gotten when Carla was pregnant. He hadn't seen her reading it since then. The only reason he could think of that she would be reading it was that she was pregnant. He stood there staring at it for several minutes, not realizing he was breathing heavy.

Elizabeth felt herself waking up and feeling confused. She knew she had fallen asleep with the book in her lap because she remembered feeling very tired and had closed her eyes for a few minutes. Now the book was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Jack standing by the bed. He had the book in his hands and he seemed to be in shock. "Jack." She said as she touched his arm, trying to get his attention. He looked towards her with questioning eyes. "Merry Christmas, Daddy!" She whispered, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Jack let the book fall to the floor with a bang as he sat down on the bed next to her. "It's true? A baby?" He was flabbergasted.

Elizabeth sat up in bed and took his hand in hers, placing it on her abdomen, the tears now falling down her face. "Yes, Honey. We're having a baby!"

Jack reached out for her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close as they both cried over the new addition to their family. When he pulled away, he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. "Sweetheart, I love you. I'm so happy. This is the best and most meaningful present I have ever received." He kissed her with all the emotion he was feeling.

"You don't think it's too soon, do you Jack?"

"Absolutely not. I wanted to have children with you and it doesn't matter to me if it happened two months or two years after we got married. A baby is a blessing, one that was made from the love we share for each other. The baby is going to be so beautiful and so loved"

Elizabeth started crying again. She was so taken by what Jack had said. She never had any doubts that he would be happy about the baby but occasionally wondered if he would want more time alone with her as a couple before having a family. She should have known better; she knew deep down that this would be his reaction. "Jack, I love you so much." She leaned forward and kissed him. They parted several minutes later, gasping for air but very happy. Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes with so much love, then kissed him again, becoming more passionate by the minute. Jack pulled back briefly, knowing what she wanted as he wanted it too, but he wanted to make sure she felt up to it. She knew what he was thinking and gave a gentle nod of her head while reaching for his shirt and removing it from his body. He untied her nightgown as he brought his lips back to hers. They quickly remembered the love and passion they felt for each other on their wedding night.

A short time later, they were laying down in bed, Elizabeth resting her head on Jack's chest and his arm was around her. He had placed his hand on her abdomen, still not believing she was having a baby. He kissed the top of her head and let out a soft sigh, so content to be home with her in his arms. "I was so amazed by the baby news that I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it, Jack?" She sat up so she could look at his face.

"I'm home for good." He simply told her as he watched a smile grow wide on her face.

"You are? What a wonderful present for me." She giggled, then kissed him, showing him her joy. "Now we can really start our lives together as a married couple and soon to be parents." She snuggled back down in his arms. "I love you." She whispered.

Jack kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Sweetheart." They simply laid there in bed, enjoying being together again. After a while, Jack realized that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He decided to close his eyes and join her, though he doubted he could sleep with all the excitement he was feeling. He needed to try though because she needed rest and he wanted to spend as much time as they could alone together before the towns folk realized he was home. He eventually drifted off to sleep and had happy dreams about their future child.

Elizabeth woke up first the next morning. She smiled when she felt Jack's arms around her as that meant she didn't dream his return. She turned slightly to look at him and was amazed at how handsome he looked even at rest. She stayed in his arms for a few more minutes before she decided to gently move his arm away. She needed to go make herself some tea and toast to ward off morning sickness. She didn't want Jack to see her sick because she knew he would worry and while she was grateful what she was going through was completely normal. She also wanted him to sleep more knowing that he must have ridden day and night to get home to her.

Once downstairs in the kitchen, she put the kettle on the stove and sliced a couple of pieces of bread to make her toast. She went to the cupboard to get the mint tea she had been drinking so much of since realizing she was expecting. Abigail had said mint naturally helps with nausea and she had been right. While Elizabeth waited for the water to boil, she sat down at the table with her journal. She wanted to write about Jack's reaction to finding out she was pregnant while it was still fresh in her mind, though she doubted she would ever forget it. She obviously didn't intend for him to find out that way but she was happy he did. She had desperately wanted to see his reaction and had thought it wouldn't happen. She had told him the news in a letter that she sent to him in a box with his Christmas gift. This was so much better.

Just as the water boiled for her tea, she heard footsteps upstairs, then heard him call for her. "I'm in the kitchen, Jack!" She braced herself for the questions he was bound to ask. She giggled to herself when she heard him running down the stairs. He hurried towards her and put his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're here. I woke up from a dream that you had been in my arms then suddenly you were taken away from me. I opened my eyes and you weren't in the bed with me, so I panicked. I actually thought I had dreamed my homecoming and finding out about the baby, so I ran to the bathroom thinking maybe you were experiencing morning sickness but you weren't there." He held her tightly.

"I'm fine, Jack. I came down to make myself some tea and toast before I start to feel nauseous. In fact, I was just about to make my toast now that the water is ready for my tea." She took his hand and kissed it. "I actually woke up and thought the same thing, that maybe I dreamed you returning in the middle night. Then I felt your arms around me and knew it wasn't a dream. I wanted to let you sleep a while longer but maybe I should have woken you up. Then you would have known I was in the kitchen." She looked down because she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't get used to crying so easily.

Jack lifted her chin up so he could look at her face. "Why are you crying, Sweetheart?" He inquired while he wiped the tears away.

"No real reason other than pregnancy hormones. Get used to it, Honey. I have cried practically every day since I got pregnant. I cried even before I knew I was pregnant. It was one of the clues that lead me to believe I might be having your baby."

"I'll remember that, pregnancy tears." He kissed her, then pulled out a chair for her. "I want you to sit down and rest, Sweetheart. I will get your toast ready."

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she sat down. She knew Jack would want to take care of her and pamper her today. She knew he was probably thinking he has some pampering time to make up for since he hasn't been home. "Thank you, Jack."

He smiled at her briefly then he frowned. "Is toast all you are going to have for breakfast? You should be eating more."

"I do eat more for breakfast but I start with the toast. If I were to try and make myself breakfast without eating the toast first, I end up getting sick. So I start my day by having a cup of mint tea with the toast to settle my tummy down. Then a little later, I can have a more substantial meal. This week I have been eating oatmeal with fruit."

Jack nodded. "Good. I was worried there for a minute so I am glad you explained it to me. Do you want oatmeal today or can I convince you to have pancakes? I haven't had pancakes since I was home for the wedding."

"I would love to have pancakes, Jack." She watched him as he put her toast on a plate then went to the ice box for the butter. "Jack, I don't need the butter right now. It's better to eat the toast dry to help with the nausea."

"All right." He put the butter back and then noticed some apples. He took one and joined her at the table. "Sweetheart, tell me how you realized you may be pregnant. You mentioned crying a lot. Did you have morning sickness right away?"

"Not at first. The first thing that tipped me off was being late. At first I thought I was late because I was missing you so much but then the other symptoms started." She looked at Jack and noticed he seemed confused. "My monthly was late." She clarified and he nodded his head, now understanding her.

"So what other symptoms did you have?"

"I would feel dizzy and light headed from time to time. I started to feel nauseous, especially in the morning, then I started vomiting. I was pretty sure I was pregnant but I was a little afraid to have Carson examine me."

"Why, Sweetheart? He's the doctor."

She bite her lip before answering him. "I so wanted to be carrying our child and I was scared that maybe he would tell me I wasn't pregnant. I went to Abigail to talk to her about it and she was pretty sure I was expecting. I asked her to go with me to see Carson and as you know, I didn't need to worry."

Jack grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his. "That is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "So, I am guessing you still have the nausea since you came down here to get something to eat. Has it been bad?"

"It was at first. I couldn't keep anything down but Abigail helped me; she told me that eating dry toast and saltine crackers first thing when I wake up will help with the morning sickness. She also suggested drinking mint tea, because mint naturally helps to settle an upset tummy. Once I started following her suggestions I was able to eat more normally again. I have noticed I don't eat as much as I used to before getting pregnant but Carson said that's normal; he said my appetite will return in a couple of months and possibly get bigger. He told me to listen to my body now. He said it's important to get rest when I feel tired and to eat when I am hungry. He even suggested that I eat every couple of hours right now so I don't get sick and to drink plenty of water to prevent dehydration. As long as I keep on my schedule of eating and drinking water, I am fine."

"That's good. I'm glad you told me that your appetite has changed. I would have been so worried about you if I saw you eating less than you used to. I'm still going to worry about you though and not just because you are pregnant. It's because I love you and our baby with all my heart. It's my job to protect you both with whatever comes our way." He reached over and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes as he spoke of his love for her.

"Jack, could we go cuddle on the couch for a while? I'm not hungry yet and I really want to feel your arms around me."

"Of course we can. Holding you close was one of the things I missed the most while I was up north. I plan on wrapping my arms around you a lot over the next couple of weeks. I was given time off until Jan 10 so I can rest up and spend time with you."

"Oh, Jack! That's wonderful! I just wish I didn't have to go back to school on the 3rd."

"Maybe you won't have to." Jack said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Jack! What's with that look?"

"On my way home, I made plans to go to Banff for few days around New Years. A belated honeymoon." He looked at her face expecting to see happiness but what he saw surprised him. She looked sad. "Sweetheart? What's wrong? Don't you want to go away with me?"

Elizabeth took his hand in hers. "I would love to go on the trip you planned. It was a wonderful idea."

"But?"

"Last week, Abigail and I went to Buxton to get some supplies for the town party on Christmas Eve. We borrowed a wagon from Lee. I was sick the entire trip from the bumpy roads. I had brought crackers and water with me but nothing worked." Tears started streaming down her face. She was so upset that she couldn't go on the trip Jack had planned.

Jack pulled her into his arms and comforted her, knowing it couldn't be good for her or the baby to be upset. "It's ok, Sweetheart. I understand."

She pulled back from him. "You do? You aren't hurt that I don't want to go for that reason?"

He caressed her cheek and held on to her hand. "Of course not. I'm glad you told me what happened instead of keeping it from me, then going on the trip and getting sick. I would be so worried about you and probably blaming myself for not checking with you once I learned about the baby."

Elizabeth snuggled back into his arms. "I love you, Jack. Maybe after I get over the morning sickness but before I get to big to travel, we can take that trip to Banff."

Jack kissed the top of her head. "I would like that, very much."

They sat on the sofa together for several minutes, each enjoying being together again. Elizabeth then came up with a wonderful idea. "Jack, I just thought of something."

Jack saw a big smile on her face and wondering what she was thinking. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Not long after you left for the Northern Territories, Bill was out doing rounds when he came across a small cabin hidden in the woods on the Western side of town. It was abandoned but upon investigation, Bill decided he wanted to fix it up so that it can be used if anyone in town needed some time away or if we had visitors who needed shelter but didn't want to stay at the saloon." Elizabeth moved so that she was sitting on Jack's lap before continuing. "Bill finished renovating it a few weeks after we were married. He brought Abigail, Lee, Rosemary and myself out to see it. It's beautiful, Jack and quite cozy. He even added indoor plumbing."

"Wow!" Jack said. He had an idea where this was heading and the thought of it exciting.

"Lee took Rosemary out there for a few days after she found out that a close friend of hers from her acting days had pass away. She was quite depressed and being there with Lee helped her to get over her sadness." Elizabeth leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sure Bill would allow us to stay there for as long as we like and have a mini honeymoon until we go to Banff.'

"That sounds fantastic but what about you riding out there? Wouldn't you feel sick like you did on the trip to Buxton?"

Elizabeth reached up and caressed his cheek. "That won't be a problem, Jack because I am fine when I am riding in a small buggy. The trip to Buxton was in a wagon and we had to take all bumpy roads. The road to his cabin is fine. So what do you think, Honey? Should we go?"

Jack grinned, his eyes lighting up. "You and me in a quiet, cozy cabin? Of course we should go!" He leaned in for another kiss, which led to another and another one, until they were interrupted by Elizabeth's stomach growling. They laughed. "I guess it's time for me to make breakfast."

Elizabeth moved off his lap and waited for him to stand up. "Yes it is. I am hungry." She started to walk to the kitchen with him but he stopped her.

"You stay here and rest. I will call you when the pancakes are done."

"I'd like to come with you. I'll sit at the table and put a list together of the supplies we are going to need. We are going to need to make a trip into town today anyway because I don't have much in the house for dinner. We can talk to Bill and get what we need at the store."

"Good idea. I had hoped we could stay in today but if we have the trip to look forward to, I can deal with going into town, getting our supplies and seeing our friends since I know we will be alone again soon." They reached the kitchen where he helped Elizabeth sit down at the table, then he got her some paper and a pencil to work on her list. "I should also send a telegram to the hotel in Banff, letting them know we postponing the trip."

"I hadn't thought of that but yes. That would need to get done." She started to write something down but then looked up at her husband. "I love you, Jack. I can't wait until we are alone together in the cabin. It's time for us to begin our life together."

Jack put down the bowl he had taken out of the cabinet and walked over to his beautiful wife, kneeling down in front of her. He put one hand on her belly and the other on her cheek, gently stroking it. "I whole heartedly agree, Sweetheart." He lift his head closer to her for a sweet kiss. "I love you so much. You and our baby."


End file.
